


Gag Gift Gone Wrong

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut adjacent, Vibrator, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: You buy Dean a gag gift for his birthday, but the result is not what you expected.





	Gag Gift Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a masturbation kick in my writing, so enjoy! Written for a challenge on tumblr. It's short and sweet and to the point!

You’d intended it to be a joke, a gag gift, but the look on Dean’s face says that it’s so much more than that. “D-Dean, it’s a joke. Don’t get weird. I know it’s your birthday, and we don’t usually celebrate, but I saw this and I knew I had to order it for you.” You try to explain, to defend your choice of a fleshlight stamina trainer pack, but you can’t tell if you’re getting through to him.

Dean’s eyes are dark, pupils blown, and you shuffle nervously back, afraid you’d offended him. “So you think of how much I get laid, (Y/N)? I don’t fulfill your expectations?” He sits the fleshlight box down, and then he’s moving towards you, backing you into the wall, effectively caging you in when his hands press against the wall on either side of your head. “Do you listen to me fuck those other girls, (Y/N)? Think I don’t last long enough?” His voice is soft and raspy, and you gulp, trying to subtly squeeze your thighs against the heat pooling between your legs, vigorously shaking your head.

“N-no Dean, I was- It’s a joke! I thought we’d laugh about it and you’d stash it away and it’d be forgotten but brought up as a good laugh when we need it. I didn’t mean for you to take it like that. I- I don’t listen to you fuck anyone Dean, I promise.” Your eyes plead with him to let you go, to step back and stop this tension, and you’re so embarrassed that your gag gift didn’t go as planned. 

Dean’s eyes scrutinize your face a second longer before he pushes off the wall and walks away, grabbing up the box on his way out. You use the wall for support as you watch him walk out, and wait a few seconds before you dash to your room, grabbing out your vibrator and flopping onto your bed, wiggling out of your clothes quickly. 

Seeing Dean all strung out like that, hearing his voice like that, got you more hot and bothered than you care to admit, but you’d be damned if you don’t get yourself off. With that, you turn your vibrator on its lowest setting and press it directly against your clit, not in the mood for more foreplay. You gasp when it makes contact, and you roll it around, sliding it slowly in and out of your pussy, your wetness from earlier enough natural lube to make it easy, and you turn up the vibrations, letting out a soft moan, your hips wiggling slightly as you try to find  _ that spot.  _

Amping up the vibrations once more, to the fastest setting, you let out a small cry and picture Dean on top of you, fucking you like he’d fucked those other girls, making you scream like he’d made them scream. Your body tenses as your orgasm builds, and your ministrations become quicker, rushed and sloppy. As you reach your climax, you cry out “Dean!” just as the eldest Winchester bursts in.   

Dean reels back, surprised, then grins wolfishly at you. “All you had to do was ask, (Y/N).” He murmurs as he walks towards the bed, and you, peeling his clothes off as his eyes ravish you, full of promises of what’s to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be super appreciated!!


End file.
